Kizenia and New Endralon
New Endralon, officially the Cele Trei-limbi Uniunea Federală, is a sovereign nation located to the north of Keris. It borders Egelion to the South-East, Dolgaria to the South-West, and Trigunia, across the Sea of Deliverance, to the North. Geography The territory of New Endralon consist of three river valleys and rugged mountains dividing the valleys. Half the nation's territory lies within the Tilarnia River Valley, which covers much of Kuzaki and Tilarnia provinces, as well as parts of Kutohaderia and Tiania. It is by far the nations largest river system, the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia Rivers (which join at the triple point between the Tilarnia, Kutohaderia and Kuzaki provinces), and is fed by mountains in all five provinces. Smaller, but more industrially important and more densely populated, is the Marxstadt River Valley (mostly in Sodali province, but includes small parts of Kutohaderia) in the northeast of the nation. The nation's breadbasket is in the fertile soils of the western half of the Tiania River Valley, in Tiania province. New Endralon maintains a system of highways, interlinking the provinces, in addition to an older, mostly Colonial era, railroad network which still has operational segments for freight and limited intra-city segments. Each of the Provinces also maintains a local highway system and other local transportation systems. Administratively, New Endralon is divided into five Regions, further subdivided into second-level divisions, called Counties (Județe), except in Sodali, where they are called Crowns (Coroane). Each County (or Crown) is further subdivided into one or more Prefectures (which serve as the basic unit of the justice system), which themselves are divided into Communes (which are the basic units of local governnment). History New Endralon has had a wildly fluxuating national identity, with at least three periods of government by Communism, three Monarchies, two liberal republics, and an absolute theocracy (amongst others) throughout its near millennium of independence. It's initial form was as a Communist Republic, which historically seemed the most stable of the governments. For most the past millennium, it was known internationally as New Endralon, a name dating to its prior status as a colony, then a break-away province, of Endralon. Pre-Civilization The Kizenian Tribes are believed to be kin to the other tribes of Keris, ultimately having migrated to Keris from either the south or the east during pre-history. The ancestors of modern Kizenians are believed to be related to the Ushalandians living in today's Deltaria, themselves descendants of Selucian colonists. The Kizenians settled mainly in the three Great Valleys of Kizenia; the Western (modern Tilarnia and Kuzaki), Eastern (Sodali) and Southern (Tiania) Kizenian Valleys were able to gradually develop distinct but related hunter-gatherer societies, with some limited trade with their Dolgarian, Egelian and Trigunian cousins. Warring States of Kizenia Approximately 700 CE, the first evidence of Kuzaki settlers in the Northern portion of the Western Valley emerged. It is unclear to this day whether these settlers can be considered a part of the Gao-Showa group or not, but their arrival was the first major shock to Kizenian culture and civilization to actually be recorded; it is at this point that Kizenian history in fact began to be written of at all, as the Kuzaki had a written language, but the various Kizenian tribes did not. The word Kizenian itself is believed to be based on the Kuzaki words for energy and natural balance, as the Kuzaki initial impression of Kizenians was as an energetic but childish race of forest dwellers. The settlers founded what ultimately became the modern city of Tottori, and established the first nation of Kuzaki, and their population grew rapidly. By the year 1000, the Kuzaki settlement had de facto control over the entirety of Kuzaki, Kutohaderia and Tilarnia Provinces, having explored and enslaved the inhabitants, and converted many of the ancient forests into farmlands and mines. Kizenians in Sodali fought the first major organized battle in 1001, near Grâne, in an effort to repulse the Kuzaki hunger for land and slaves; they were soundly defeated, but this battle sparked the beginnings of Kizenian identity and Kizenian nationality. Survivors of the battle who escaped to Tiania were able to rouse the natives there to defense, and the large mountains separating North and South Kizenia proved an adequate barrier and deterrent against further Kuzaki incursion. For three centuries, Kizenian civilization grew in Tiania, while the Kuzaki attempted to keep control of their lands and their slaves in the North. Colonial Era In the 1700s, explorers from the other continents of Terra began their explorations of Keris; Endralon was able to establish a permanent colony near what is now Fluviului, in Sodali Province, after routing the Kuzaki defense there, in a battle that pitted ship-mounted cannons versus bows and arrows. The Endralonians were able to quickly bring additional manpower to defend their colony, and over the course of fifty years, they expanded and defeated both the Kuzaki north and the Kizenian south, establishing the territory as three Colonies - Sodali Colony, Kuzaki Colony, and Kitenia (later Tiania) Colony. Under Endralonian rule, Kuzaki and Kizenian alike were slaves, and although conditions were less brutal than under the Kuzaki whip, Kizenians brustled under it, particularly those from the free South. New Endralon In the 2100s, the Keris Colonies broke away from Endralon, after a political schism formed, putting the left-wing exiles against the right-wing of Endralon. These left-wing exiles were able to successfully maintain political control in the Colonies, and declared the three Colonies to be the Socialist Republic of New Endralon. Nominally a Marxist nation, the SRNE largely maintained the racial divisions that had predated independence, with the colonials firmly atop the ladder, and the natives suitable for little more than hard labor. Gradually, however, as educational opportunities found their way to the native classes, the nation evolved from an Endralon-controlled nation, to an Endralon-dominated one, and ultimately to a Majoritarian nation where the Kizenian language and Kizenian people held increasing importance. The Fall of Communism Over time, popular dissatisfaction began to grow against the longtime communist rule in New Endralon. In particular, the native population was not happy with the continued privileged position enjoyed by the Endralonian colonists. Widespread access to higher education enabled the native population to acquire a growing political awareness, and eventually a number of civil society pressure groups were formed with the purpose of demanding free elections. They were successful, and non-communist parties were eventually allowed to stand for election. This led to a series of market reforms being passed in the 2250s and 60s, and the radical right-wing League of Objectivists! winning an absolute majority in the elections of September 2264. The leader of the Communist Party of Saridan openly wept when he learned that the country had turned over fire management, mass transit, and electricity provision to the free market. In July 2263, the parliament voted unanimously to remove the word "socialist" from the name of the country. Kizenian New Endralon Following the fall of the SRNE, New Endralon flirted with several other political systems, ranging from theocracy and dictatorship to liberal republicanism and capitalism. Statelessness In July 3015, the Anarhist Partidul, led by the controversial Socrate Ucigaş, won a plurality in Parlamentul and began a campaign to abolish the state, culminating in major budget cuts in 3020 and 3023 which made law enforcement practically impossible for the state. Though Parlamentul has formally continued to meet, nearly all public services in Kizenia have been privatised, including the courts and national defence. The Partidul Socialist din Noua Endralon has held a plurality since 3026, but the libertarian coalition led by Mr. Ucigaş has been able to hold them off for now. Endralonian New Endralon In 3050, as a response to the continued statelessness and because of the perceived inability of the Clan of Anais to restore order, a coup managed to bring the Endralonian House of Syldavia on the Kizenian throne. The country returned to its old colonial name of New Endralon, as it slowly became a colony once again. Royal Kizenia In 3176 the House of Syldavia was overthrown and the House of Săndulescu was restored to the throne as Kizenia declared its independence under an aristocratic government. This aristocratic monarchy lasted until 3218, when the Kingdom of Kizenia was brought into a personal union with the Kingdom of Kazulia in a controversial move. Republic of Kizenia After several decades of monarchy, government became irresponsible and useless. Loss of power and control over military resulted in Nationalist Coup in 3224, which overthrew the dual monarchy with Kazulia and set up radical Republic of Kizenia. Communist Kizenia In 3286, a committee of the Kerissian Central Communist Party was founded in Kizenia, obtaining full power later the same year and forming the Kizenian Socialist Republic. The KSR was, together with the Trigunian Socialist Republic, one of the founding members of the third UKSR in 3287. Rebirth of New Endralon After the United Kingdom of Kizenia and New Endralon died around 3420's, the New Endralonians felt oppressed and down. It wasnt until 3480 that the New Endralonians participated openly in politics. But in 3489 the New Endralonian People's Party together with the Bordrian Party beat the Kizenian Socialist, in 3492 the people of then-still called Kizenia, gave the coalition of NEPP and BP the majority and thus brought fourth the Federal Republic of New Endralon. This new Endralon wasnt created to oppres the Kizenians, rather each culture could florish on its own through national pride by going back to the roots of the country and the benefitting Federal system that allowed more local development and decision making. Three-lingual Federal Union Around 3700 the Three-lingual Federal Union was formed. Government and Politics The political organization of the Kizenian Socialist Republic mirrors that of the UKSR. The legislative, named the Supreme People's Assembly, consists of 375 deputies elected every four years. The legislative convenes twice a year, when it elects the Council of State and the Council of Ministers. Legislative functions throughout the rest of the year are exercised by the Council of State, which is chaired by the President of the Council of State, the Head of State. The Council of Ministers, chaired by the Chairman of the Council of Ministers, is the main executive body of the KSR. Police Departement Economy Demographics Ethnic composition of New Endralon today: * Kizenians - 45% * Kuzakis - 15% * Zyldavs - 36% * Mixed - 4% * Other - 1% The three languages of Kizenian, Kuzaki, and Zyldavian, are officially designated as the "National Languages" of the Republic, a status all three have held jointly for centuries. All three "recognized national languages" are usable for government purposes, and most provinces engage in bilingual or trilingual education, although most commerce is conducted in Kizenian, except for within parts of Kuzaki Province. Kuzaki and Zyldavian are co-official languages in Kuzaki and Sodali respectively National identity in New Endralon is based on the region your from, due to the different cultures in the nation, this has caused for often strive and battle, but more often the government promotes all these old cultures. Religion also plays a significant role in self-identification, in that Kizenians are most often associated with the Kizenian Patriarchal Church, part of the Terran Patriarchal Church, Kuzakis are perceived as primarily Ameliorate, and the Zyldavs (New Endralonians) are associated with Luthorism. Religious affiliation * Kizenian Patriarchal Church - 76.4% * Ameliorate Church of Kuzaki - 9.2% * Independent Confessing Church of Kizenia - 8.7% * Atheist, Agnostic, or otherwise Decline to State - 3.4% * Other-2.3% The Kizenian Patriarchal Church, a part of the Terran Patriarchal Church is the dominant state religion, althoug Kizenia has a state atheist government. The Cult of Anais was the official State Religion during the reign of Jade Anais (Anais II), and based on the idolism of the self-proclaimed "Zeiță" (Goddess). The Cult was officially abolished in 2858, but a limited number of practitioners have resumed practicing the faith in recent years, despite its status as a legally forbidden cult. Culture Armed Forces Category:New Endralon Category:Keris Category:Nations Category:Kizenia Category:Kuzaki